Neighbor cell planning is an important job at the beginning stage of network planning, and the quality of neighbor cell planning will directly affect the handover success rate and drop rate of the user ender (UE), and whether the neighbor cell configuration is rational is a key factor affecting the network stability. If the neighbor cell configuration is irrational, it may still cause the failure of handover of the terminal and even cause call drop. If the neighbor cell planning is well done, not only the performance of the wireless network will be stable but also the costs for subsequently optimizing the neighbor cell can be effectively reduced.
Generally, a plurality of layers of neighbor cells will be configured under certain special situations when planning the neighbor cell, therefore, when handover cannot be carried out due to busy telephone traffic of the internal neighbor cell or some other factors, the system can decide to switch to another layer of neighbor cell, thereby reducing the call drop caused by untimely handover.
Currently, most configurations of neighbor cell are done by the method of setting a threshold and unifiedly planning the cells meeting the condition as neighbor cells, and there are mainly the following methods:
1. the neighbor cell relationship is determined according to the cell coverage determined on the basis of distance between cells and cell direction angle. Although this method meets that the cell closer to the serving cell is configured as a neighbor cell, the local distribution density of the cell is not taken into account, even if there are a plurality of cells within a certain area closer to the cell, they will be configured as neighbor cells, which will waste resources, and for base stations distributed sparsely, there are few configured neighbor cells, which will affect the network coverage and handover effect of certain areas.
2. The neighbor cell configuration is done by calculating the pilot signal strength and coverage area proportion of the cell. This method is also limited, and it is only applicable to the neighbor cell planning in the same frequency instead of neighbor cells in different frequencies, moreover, the pilot signal strength data of the cell needs to be obtained by way of drive test, which costs a large amount of time at the beginning stage of network planning, and the drive test data before the startup of the station and the data under real network situation after the startup of the station are quite different, which will cause the neighbor cell configuration to be inaccurate.
3. The path loss of each cell is calculated at first, and then neighbor cell planning is carried out according to the neighbor cell configuration threshold. This method also lacks the consideration regarding the real distribution situation of the cell and whether there are any cells being sheltered and so on.